Terrible Things
by HelveticaNEMH
Summary: Based off the song 'Terrible Things' by Mayday Parade. **Triggers such as character death and the mention of cancer** The story of how Burt met the love of his life and how the years treated them.


**I know I'm supposed to be working on 'Just Like Porcelain' and 'Star Crossed' but I don't know if I will be continuing JLP or if it'll go on hiatus, at least until I finished 'Star Crossed', also school is just in the way. But yeah, this came to mind while listening to 'Terrible Things' by Mayday Parade and I thought that it fit well with Glee. My writing style is different in this piece than in my other works, but I felt like it worked better!**

* * *

It was December. The snow had fallen, the leaves were gone, everyone was shivering in their boots. The high schoolers thought it was a miserable morning, a terrible start. I thought it was pretty crap too, seeing that I was in the middle of breaking up with my girlfriend at the time. It was crap because, even though I never admitted it, I took love seriously. Well, not love, just relationships in general.

Us two, we just didn't click and it was just making us fight nonstop. I really didn't need that in my life and neither did she. So right there, on that morning, I ended it. Like I said, it sucked. I liked her, we just didn't fit together. When you meet someone that you belong with, you have that connection right when you meet. I didn't have that with her.

I was walking away, head hung, ignoring her as she ran off to her friends to tell her what had happened. Girls had the habit of not keeping things to themselves for too long, but I'm sure you already know that. So right, I was walking away and I literally bump into someone.

"Whoa, sorry there!" I apologized.

"No, no, it's fine, don't even worry about it."

I swore, time froze when I heard her voice. I'm not trying to sound cheesy, but let's just say that I thought she was an angel. Her voice was so soft and delicate, so gentle. Not to mention that when I looked up at her, she was pretty much the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen. Her hair was long and chestnut brown, her skin was really pale, pretty much like the snow that was on the ground. Her eye too, they were like crystals. She was shorter than me, but still a really good height and she held herself really well.

"No, really, I shouldn't have bumped into you," I managed to say. It seemed that I was funny because she was giggling a lot. I figured it was a good sign because well... don't girls like it when a guy is funny? "What's your name, by the way? I don't think I've ever met you."

"I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Kate Rains."

Okay, I know what you're saying, 'But didn't you just breakup with a girl just two seconds ago?' Yeah, I did, but I didn't start dating Elizabeth right then and there. Also, didn't I say that when you meet 'the one', you have a sort of connection? Well, I had it with her.

Anyways, she figured out soon enough that I had feelings for her. I remember, we were just hanging out back at her place. She loved going in the backyard and lay down on the grass, so that's what we were doing. It was weird for me, but she liked that sort of crap. She would always watch the clouds go by and I would watch her. I noticed almost everything. How her eyes scanned they sky, how her lip would curl whenever she spotted a funny-looking cloud. She just seemed so amazed by it all.

"Hey..." I heard her say suddenly, her head turning to face me. "I can't help but notice... you're staring at me.." she said.

My eyes grew wide and I panicked. "What? No I wasn't!" I sounded like such a kid.

She chuckled and began to get up, perching herself on her elbows. I sat up completely but I didn't even dare to look back at her. "I know I shouldn't say this..." She muttered, her voice oddly meek. "But I think you love me..."

I didn't know what to do. Did she love me back? Did she not? Let's just say, I was close to crapping my pants. I had to own up to it, what if this was my chance to get the girl of my dreams? So, with that in mind, I took in a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Elizabeth... you're right... I am in love with you..."

I swear, the text few words were some of the best words I had ever heard in my sorry life. "I love you too..."

Since that moment, we were inseparable. We moved in together our last week of senior year and got ourselves jobs. It was rushed, but hell, it was perfect. Sometimes we would spoil ourselves and get some boxed wine and sit out and drink. She would watch the stars and I would watch her. It was amazing how it all worked. He struggled at times, yeah, but I wouldn't take it back for the world.

I remember, one day before she came home, I busted my ass making this box for her out of construction paper and tied string on the top to make it fancy. I got bottled wine and set the yard to look really polished for her. She got home and was surprised, obviously. She had the biggest smile on her face, it made my heart swell. We sat down on the ground and drank a bit before I pulled the box out and handed it to her. "Open this, careful though..." I muttered, my voice shaking a bit. Elizabeth nodded and slowly and carefully picked at the string. Once the string was untied, she opened the box, her eyes grew wide. That was my cue. I stood us both up and I got down on one knee. "Elizabeth Kate Rains... you know that I'm in love with you, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

She was crying so hard, I thought she would break. I though I did something wrong! Thankfully she began to nod. "Yes, yes, of course! My answer is yes!"

Life was pretty damn fantastic after that. We got married, had our honeymoon, and pretty much enjoyed being married. We had our first and only kid, who might I add, was and still is a champ. Life was perfect... well... like I said, it _was_ perfect.

Elizabeth started getting sick, really sick. She started losing weight, get migraines, terrible fevers. I didn't know what to do. Finally, she went to the hospital after almost two weeks. When she came back, she seemed so lost, broken. I never saw her like that and it scared me. It scared me more when she sat me down and told me what she did. "Honey..." she began. "The doctor... the doctor said that.." the tears were running down her face and her voice was cracking. "He said that it was cancer and that I don't have much... l-longer..." Right then and there, I broke down. I had never cried in front of her until then. What the hell was I supposed to do? Keep my chin up and tell her it was going to be okay? No! She started shushing me after a while, trying to coax me into calming down. "Please, please don't be sad now... Please..." I looked up at her. She seemed so calm, so at ease. "You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

I fell, right on my knees and bawled my eyes out. I swore that I couldn't live without her, I just couldn't. She was my first and only love.

* * *

"And then she passed away?"

"Yeah... then she passed away... just like you know.."

"I miss her dad..."

"I miss her too.."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, sport?"

"You said... you said that you couldn't live without her... what keeps you going then?"

"You do.. you kept me going. You keep your mother alive. You make me proud, you would make her proud too."

"Dad... you know she would be proud of you too, right? I mean, you did a pretty good job raising me."

"...Yeah, yeah I did... alright, you need to get going, alright?"

"I know, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, Kurt."

_'So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose__  
__If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose__  
__To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.__  
__I can't bear to see the same happen to you.___

_Now son, I'm only telling you this...__  
__...Because life, can do terrible things'_


End file.
